Emperor Palpatine
"Give in to your hatred." -'' Emperor Palpatine '''Emperor Sheev Palpatine,' also known as Darth Sidious, is the true Dark Lord of the Sith. He is the reason for almost everything that happens in the Star Wars universe: the Separtists, the Clone Wars, all of it. Main Allies: Darth Vader, Ultron, Omen, Harold Attinger, Lockdown, Queen Chrysalis and Yokai Main Enemies: The Jedi Order, Rebel Alliance When he had Anakin fall to the dark side and the Jedi were destroyed, he took over the Republic and turned it into an empire. He is also the adoptive grandfather of Darth Menslady. He was played by Ian McDiarmind, and his Youtube portrayer is tiojaviss. His theme The Children of Megatron Palpatine was supposedly the adoptive grandfather of Darth Menslady. But in recent times, it has been shown that perhaps he never cared about her at all... A Not So Happy Christmas Emperor Palpatine and the Wicked Queen were shown to be the ones who had the idea for the Christmas takeover. The Halloween ProYect Emperor Palpatine revealed that he cared nothing for the other villains and wanted the universe for himself, along with Apocalymon. The Chaotic Wars Palpatine made a comeback along with Apocalymon. He wants to succeed in his plans more than ever by this point! But since he released the mysterious gods, Hypnos and Thanatos, it seems they have other ideas... The New Galactic Empire TBA LOTM: Return of the Jedi The Emperor appears as the main antagonist. He allied himself with Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains led by Ryubeee and Kamen Rider Eternal. He is the ultimate enemy of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes led by Kamen Rider Kabuto. Aboard the Death Star II, Luke meets for first time the Emperor face to face. Sidious attempts to make Luke succumb to the dark side and join him as his new apprentice alongside his father, but Luke turns down the offer several times and keeps resisting to the attempts of both Sidious and his father of corrupting him. Afterwards, Sidious gives Luke a view of the rebel fleets hardly battling the empire fleets but in trouble against the Death Star II. When Luke has no choice than killing the Emperor, he uses the force to take his lightsaber back from him and engages in a battle with Vader at trying to end with the Emperor's reign of terror for good. After Luke defeated Vader in the duel, Sidious encouraged him to kill Vader and become his new apprentice, (ironically the same when Sidious made Vader kill Dooku). When Luke refused, Darth Sidious became enraged and responded by attacking Luke with Force Lightning, causing him to suffer the Emperor's wrath. Darth Vader, now The reborn Anakin Skywalker could not stand to see his son in so much pain, so he grabbed the Emperor from behind and hurled him down to his death at the bottom of the main reactor shaft, causing the Sith Lord to explode in a burst of force energy that ultimately destroyed him and ended his reign of terror once and for all. Unfortunately the wild lightning coming from the Emperor's hands while Anakin carried him eventually proved fatal to the cyborg and damaged Vader's life support. Fortunately, Anakin himself fulfilled the ancient prophecy of the chosen one at killing the Emperor and saving his son from suffering the same destiny like him. Allies and enemies Allies: Enemies: Gallery palpatine.JPG Palpatine_attack.jpg palpatine grin.JPG palpatine so be it.JPG|"So be it...Jedi!" DarthSidious1.jpg darthsidious2.jpg ForceStormBattle_of_Pinnacle_Base.jpg|Emperor Palpatine's strongest dark side power, Force Storm. His attack is destroying rebel alliance starship fleets. Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Villains Category:Mentors Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Roleplaying Category:The Dreaded Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Royalty Category:Traitors Category:Humans Category:Dark Lords Category:Scary Characters Category:Sith Category:Elementals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Complete Monsters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Hooded characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Emperors Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Characters hated by daveg502 Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon Category:Members of The New Galactic Empire Category:One-Man Army Category:Speedsters Category:Force Users Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tim Curry Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Partner Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:Main Members of Galactic Empire Category:Selfish Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Main Characters Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Villains in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Menslady125's favorite villains Category:Main Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:True Villains Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Abyssals Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Villains in Future Warfare Category:Successful Villains Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:The Fallen Legion Category:Nazis Category:Agile Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Villains daveg502 considers the scariest Category:Villains Menslady125 considers the scariest Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Ugly Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Victims of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant